Talk:Side quests (Origins)
There's another quest under Favors for Certain Interested Parties called New Ground were you Kill D for K. --KageZX 18:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Great job. I was working on the quests for Redcliffe and I was not sure if I missed any, this helped me format it better.--Galith 05:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Messy Is it just me, or is this page... a bit icky? I mean, the pictures are nice and all, but they're of wildly differing sizes, some of them look a bit stupid (Sten's sword being the major example; easily three times the size of any other picture in the article, throwing all the formatting out of sync) and some of them just don't seem to come up. Could be dodgy code, but it still looks ugly. Not to mention it takes up a huge amount of bandwidth. What I was looking for in a place like this was just a list of all the quests in the game, in the same order as they appear in the Quest Menu (basically, to cross-reference to see if I missed any), possibly with a line or two about the quest itself. Obviously keeping it as spoiler-free as possible. Something like: The Brecilian Forest [[Cammen's Lament]]: Help a young hunter win over the girl of his dreams. [[Wounded in the Forest]]: Give aid to the wounded hunter. [[Rare Ironbark]]: Find some decent materials for Master Varathorn. ... and so on, for the Brecilian Forest section (for example). It's just my feeling that this page is both more complicated and less helpful than is necessary. It would probably be a good idea to fold this in with the Quests page, to be honest; they're in the same place in the in-game menu (with the "Quests" being under the heading of "The Blight"), so it seems silly niggling about differences between Quests and Sidequests here. I'll start working on a replacement... unless someone can persuade me otherwise. =D Zakrael 23:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : I agree that it is overcomplicated. While it may be nice to have images, lists tend to be better suited for usability. But on the other hand, we can create categories for quests by location if necessary. But when it comes to this article, I think it would be best to create a list. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 00:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Right. Currently working on one in my user page. Will take some time to finish, due to needing to finish a couple of quests ingame myself. Any quest written in the log is going to have it's own page, even if it's just a placeholder quest (like Gather the Army), so I'll need to finish everything and check everything's got one, rather than just go by what's currently on the wiki. I have noticed that some quests detailed here aren't as they are written in the log. Notably the Chanters Board quests in Lothering all come under the "The Chanters Board" quest, rather than being separate quests under the "Chanter's Board" heading. Which is confusing. I'll work that out when I get there. : :I'm also going to merge this page with the current Quests page, in one new "Quests (Origins)" page. To differentiate from "Quests (Awakenings)", if someone gets round to doing something similar for that. I think the two games are different enough that they deserve seperate headings. Awakenings is more a sequel in it's own right than an expansion. Zakrael 01:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking the initiative Zakrael. 02:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Freaking exams. Work now actually happening. >.> Zakrael (talk) 22:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Superseded Is this page superseded (or, will be eventually) by Categories? Pwr905 02:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's a possibility, though I still think there's a place for seeing all side-quests divided by location without having to scroll through different categories. Loleil 02:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Understood. Pwr905 03:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) This page is linked on the Category:Side_Quests page. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 02:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Side Quests Page Please keep this page. When playing this game, I've noted that people have trouble remembering where they were or what main quest they were on when they picked up a side quest, so just having the major quests or locations doesn't help. 05:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I second this. Having the side-quests grouped by location is more useful than you might think.-- 10:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : : i fail at saving well basically i was in the orpanige in the allienage with ser otto and accidentally let him die however i did not notice until i left the orphanige and by then i had saved over both my game save (auto and mannual) which means now i cannot go and restart from where he is still alive. if there is a way of still progressing in the game could you leave a message on my profile thnks =] iAnimeFreakXx A Pinch of Ashes Why is the A Pinch of Ashes quest listed under Ostagar? Doesn't this quest take place entirely in the Korcari Wilds? :This has been corrected. --'D.' (talk · ) 03:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) giant metal door has anyone noticed the big metal door somewhere in the Circle Tower which cannot be lockpicked. i want to know how to get in there??? – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § :It's for an optional quest in the mage origin. That's the only time you can go in there. Details are in the walkthrough for that origin. Millahnna (talk) 05:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Black Vials I just added The Black Vials to the page; noticed it was missing. Despite the fact that the vials are found all over the map, I put it in the Denerim section because the Denerim vial can be lost forever. EightDeer (talk) 01:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Friends of Red Jenny the friends of red jenny quest under denerim is a bit messed up. could someone fix that? it's just a minor edit but i got no clue how to do it XD i think the problem lies with the fact that it links to the friends of red jenny group page instead of linking to the actual quest. --MrGrimz (talk) 06:02, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out! --Kelcat (talk) 07:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Quest Order/Page Cleanup There seems to be no consistency in the order quests are listed on this page. For some categories (Chanter's Board) they are alphabetical, while others (Blackstone Irregulars) they are chronological, yet still others (Lothering) attempt to be chronological but that doesn't make sense since those can be obtained in any order. Shouldn't we try to keep this consistent throughout the page? -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 14:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I am trying to fix various issues with this page. In addition to the one above there are a few problems with using template links in these lists. Most notable are the Feastday Gifts, Feastday Pranks, and Arcane Warrior entries. Perhaps I'm just too much of a wiki noob (and perfectionist) and I'm missing something simple, but all my Google searching has been fruitless. The problem is that since these entries are linked to differently the style is not the same. The icon appears larger and is bordered, text is indented, etc. But the biggest problem is that on mobile browsers the icon appears to be followed by a line break even though this shouldn't be the case. Feastday Gifts/Pranks are a problem because they link to the same article (although they show up as separate quests in the game journal). And changing... : Feastday Gifts :...to... : :...or... : :... both result in: : :I'm guessing this is just an issue with the template? :The Arcane Warrior entry is a problem because there is no quest page for it. Instead it links to an anchor within the Arcane Warrior page (Arcane Warrior#Unlocking). The following works just fine, but doesn't take you to the indicated section: : :I understand this makes sense as we are linking via the template and not the article directly, so the preferred method is probably the one used: : The Arcane Warrior :However I am not sure how to make the iconmini style apply using that method. Looking at the generated HTML, I came up with the following solution: : The Arcane Warrior :This looks great on desktop browsers but the issue with mobile browsers remains. See my talk page for examples. I'm going ahead and editing all offending entries with this method where necessary for now, but my OCD is demanding we find a way to make it look right in mobile browsers as well. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 17:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC)